pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
ERROR: CORRECT UNIVERSE NOT FOUND
Hi. My name is Ron. My life used to be pretty normal. You know. The average human's life. The only thing not average about my life was my heavy addiction to Pokemon. I had all the toys. All the games. All the apps. If it was pokemon related, I had it. However, my favorite thing to do was to hack the games I was done with and/or had played before on a different cartridge. If I had played the game, I'd quickly transfer all the pokemon who I was attached to and/or rare to Pokemon Omega Ruby, my one "never hack" game. Then, once I was done transfering up all the pokemon, I'd wipe the save file and begin hacking. One day, however, something went really, REALLY wrong with one of the games I hacked. It all started one normal day.. 'Chapter 1 - Making of the Game' There was a quiet beeping sound as I slid the Gameshark cartridge into my Game Boy Advance. It was time for my favorite time of the day; hacking time. Today, I was working on a big project. I was going to try to make a crossover game that all my siblings could enjoy. You see, when I played Pokemon, I usually played it alone, as my family members didn't have much interest in Pokemon. My mom had zero interest in gaming, and always wanted me to "stop playing with your lumps of pixels" and "go outside or something", Ugh. My dad had some interest in gaming, but he had no interest whatsoever with the "kids market." He was only interested in games like Call of Duty and Grand Theft Auto. My little sister was interested in games.. however, she had a strict idea of what's for boys and what's for girls, and Pokemon was considered "gross boy stuff" in her mind. However, she was a big fan of another Nintendo game called Kirby, and this weird sandbox game called Minecraft. I also have another sister, who's around my age and is also a total geek. However, she considers Pokemon "too kiddy for her", which is ironic, since one of her favorite games is an educational kids' game called Animal Jam. But, over Animal Jam, the favorite thing to do in her past time is to read a book series called Warriors, which for some reason she calls Warrior Cats. So, I decided to make a game everyone (at least, everyone who wasn't an adult) could enjoy. I imputed lines upon lines of code. Thousands, millions, billions of lines of code. Eventually, after several hours of re-coding, editing, adding, and changing things in the game, I was done. I was finally finished changing a Ruby cartridge I had recently bought into a different game. I dubbed this "different" version of the game "Pokemon: Crossover Ruby." It was a crossover between Pokemon and all the things my siblings liked: Kirby, Minecraft, Animal Jam, and Warrior Cats. However, before me and my siblings could play this game, I had to test it. So, I took out the Gameshark cartridge, and in it's place, I popped in the Pokemon Ruby and began to play. That was a VERY bad decision. Chapter 2 - Pokemon: Crossover Ruby The familar, colorful Pokemon Ruby opening theme echoed through my ears as the title screen appeared in front of my eyes, which had been slightly edited replace the Groudon on the title screen with a picture of Steve from Minecraft, Firestar from Warrior Cats, Kirby from, well, Kirby, an arctic wolf from Animal Jam, and Red from Pokemon. The eyes looked a little different then I had intentionally coded. They're eyes were pitch black. But, this was normal. I had seen these layering glitches happen before on hacked games. A simple error in the code could cause them! It wasn't a problem right then. I could just fix it later. So, I pressed new game and the game started up. Too bad it was far from just a small error... The opening cutscene then played out. I quickly skipped through all the options, since I was just beta testing. My result was a boy character named Ruby. I spawned in my house, right next to the bed (I removed the whole opening cutscene, as well as the clock system). Quickly, I walked down the staircase and into the second room of the house. I had removed the player's mom, since she wasn't very important. In fact, the entire bottom was simply a table, with a note and three pokeballs on it. If you wondering what would happen if you read the note, this text box would come up: Hello. Welcome to POKEMON: CROSSOVER RUBY! Pick a starter and enjoy! Anyways, I walked up to one of the pokeballs and selected it. I selected the one in the middle; torchic. It asked me if I wanted that pokemon as my starter and I clicked "yes" before running outside. Now, instead of spawning in Littleroot Town, you instead spawned in a forest clearing named "Crossover Forest", which was an area I added to Hoenn for the beginning. Swiftly, I made my character walk down a small path of pebbles, which you were supposed to follow to get to the next important point of the story. After a short trek across the pebble path, I reached the area you were supposed to go to continue the story; a cliff area named "Connection Peak." I walked to the top of the cliff, my character looking out into the pixelated night sky, and I began to wait for the cutscene to start. After a few minutes, it started.. ..but it didn't play out the way it was supposed to. Chapter 3 - An Unplanned Cutscene After a few minutes, I began to hear a strange stomping sound coming from my Game Boy Advance, like marching. This was very weird, as I hadn't programed that soundtrack into the game! Then, two figures walked up to the player. One of them, I recognized. It was flippin' EEeEE! That.. was quite random and surprising. The other figure, however, I didn't recognize. It seemed to be an all black wolf with tiny, wide eyes with teeny black pupils. The weird thing was that I hadn't added NEITHER sprite into the game, and they surely weren't supposed to appear in this cutscene! An exclamation mark appeared above my character's head as soon as he saw the figures. Then, a few text boxes appeared. RUBY: Your.. your.. EEeEE: EEeEE? My player then turned to the wolf sprite. RUBY: And your.. your.. wait, what's your name? The wolf sprite seemed to sigh before the next text box popped up. ???: You may know of me as THE LOST JAMMER. The Lost Jammer? I didn't remember that ever being a pokepasta! EEeEE: Your doom is coming soon, RUBY. "What the heck?" was the thing that ran through my mind as I read that. EEeEE: Goodnight.. EEeEE and the "Lost Jammer" leaped at my trainer. This was beginning to look like a really cringey creepypasta. Then a battle started. Chapter 4 - A Fatal Mistake It was a double battle against EEeEE and the Lost Jammer. Which was a problem, since I had no second pokemon. In place of the second pokemon, my trainer sent out a decamarks. I got the first turn. So, I made my torchic use ember. Now, I expected the game to skip over the decamarks, since it was a placeholder pokemon, but it actually let me make it do something. Curiously, I clicked on "fight." It's only move was one named "D͐҉̦̺O̟̯ͩͬͧ̀Ǹ͙̟̪̜̖̟͛ͩ͑̽̓ͮ̇ͪ͘T̶̊̚͏̘̭͔̜͎͚͘D̵̢̤͕̟̫̪̰̒ͥO͊̎͌ͦ̎̂҉̰̻̠͇͈I̸͎̻̟͕̤̜͑ͫ̓ͨT͖̩̑̈́ͪͣͩ͆͑". Out of curiosity, I clicked on it. A loud, distorted screech could be heard as the decamark blasted a beam of corrupted tiles at EEeEE before the screen faded to white. In the whiteness, a textbox appeared. EEeEE: Good job.... this is EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED.... I cocked my head as I read that. EEeEE: CURSE YOU WITH CREEPYPASTAS! There was a quiet, glitchy beeping sound as an error message appeared on the screen. ERROR: CORRECT UNIVERSE NOT FOUND. Suddenly, a blaring distorted scream filled my speakers, and my vision faded to black. Chapter 5 - An Odd Twist of Events The next thing I knew was that I was laying on a cold, stone floor. My eyes were slowly opened. I was in a freezing dungeon. The walls were draped with rotten and wilted moss. Dried blood stains were splattered across the walls. Weakly, I pushed myself onto my feet. A horrible headache thumped in my head, and I felt a horrible pain through out my whole body. My pupils dotted around the room, looking for something. Then, I noticed a piece of paper. Sluggishly, I walked towards the piece of paper, picking it up with my arms. It read "Welcome to Pokemon: Creepypasta Ruby!" "W-what?" I muttered. No. It was supposed to be Pokemon: CROSSOVER Ruby, not Pokemon: Creepypasta Ruby! My eyes then scrolled to some slightly smaller text below the "greeting", which read "T̶͇̀ͩ͌́H͖̰̦̝̊I͍̫̯̘͍̜͕͑̏ͧ̿ͥ̏ͧ͠S̷̢̝̰̻̋̑̕ ̠̫̦̺̈͑ͮ̀ͮG̴̲̭̩̓̅͜A̡͙̖̪ͣ͟M̢̧͓̬̦̎ͦ̕Ę̷̘̲͚̘̣̺̙̳ͩ͗͗̚ ͕̥̈͐̔̔͟I̲̣̞͇̅̍ͧͨ̓S͕̪͚̥̦̭̲̩ͨ͊͟ ̶̪͈͆ͧ̔͊̐̚Oͨ̂̈̌̚͏̵̨̭͖͚̩̮̯̦̞U̷̡̧͚͕͔͎͈̘͔̒ͦ̌̂ͣ̌̾R͚̖͖̝͔͇̫͈̅̎Š̱͉̓͒ͭͬ̽͊̒̀ͅ ̵̣̲ͭͬŅ̌ͨ̓̿ͮ̿̐͡҉͖͕̮̻Ǒ̲̹̀͘̕W̳̭̼ͪ̏̽ͭ̈,̴̺͔̪͕͑̑̂̆̀ͭͯ̽̀, ̶͈̥̼͉͖̤̹̝̖̎ͥN̼͖͉̤̔͘O̴̜̣ͯ͛ͨ͋ͮ̈T̢̡̹̠̣̹̯͔͆ͣ̆̐ͮ̊̅͘ ͎̞̘̐ͮ̍͝Y͉̫̘̮̪̰̹̣ͬ͐͊ͯ͌ͪ͝Ơ̶͉͚̖̳͊̈́̊̀Ŭ̶͚̖̘̮̭͐̍͂̃͗ͅR͙̟͓͍͖͉̣̣͎͌ͪ̓̆ͫS̥̮̠̖̻̖̟͎̹̄̌̎̃̀̉̉͋̒̀.̀ͭ͂ͬ" The text was written in deep crimson. Attached to the page was a shard of glass, seemingly stuck onto the page with some sort of black goop. I turned towards the glass shard, seeing my reflection through it. I was shocked at what I saw.. I wasn't human. No, I was a torchic. But not your normal torchic. Instead, I was scrawny and shriveled, with little to no feathers, like I had been skinned to the bone. My wings, however, looked like disgusting blobs of muscle, bone, and veins. The feathers on the top of my head were still there, however, they were ragged, cut up, and chipped. Slashes, scratches, and scars covered my body head to toe, and my eyes were bloodshot, though, it was hard to tell do to how torchic eyes looked. Small text that read "See, I told you that you were cursed with creepypastas!" was sitting next to where the shard of glass had been glued to the paper, with an arrow pointing to the shard. Then it clicked. I was now a character from a pokepasta. I had every feature of your stereotypical pokepasta character, right down to the bone (no puns intended). Wounds everywhere? Check. Heavily screwed up body? Check. Normally cute pokemon species turned creepy? Check. Blood involved somewhere in design? Check. I was definitely a pokepasta character. ??????????: Yes. Yes you are. What the..? Chapter 6 - Questions and Answers "What the heck was that?" I thought. Those words just randomly unfolded before my eyes, like a pokemon text box. ??????????: Should I explain what I am, sir? Wow! This "thing" could read my thoughts? This was really weird. ??????????: Personally, I think calling me a "glitch" would be more fitting. At this point I began speaking to it via speak, and not through randomly thinking things. "So.. your a glitch?" I asked the strange text box. ??????????: No. I am your ??????????, or as you call me in your fancy human terms, your "decamarks." "That makes sense.." I muttered. Then, the text box asked me another question. ??????????: You know, I don't like being called decamarks, and I think ?????????? would be too long. Do have any good nicknames? I thought of a few nicknames for the "decamarks." "Deca? No way." "Marks? That sounds stupid?" "Question? No, that is legit dumb." Eventually, I decided what my nickname for the glitch pokemon would be. "Missingno." I mumbled. "Without the period." Missingno: Alright. I quickly noticed that the "??????????" at the beginning of the sentence had been replaced with "Missingno". Missingno: Now, let's get you out of here. I heard the distorted sound of oil sizzling in a pan as a hole slowly formed in the wall of the dungeon, rimmed with a glitchy mess. Sunshine burst through the massive hole that had been formed in the dungeon walls. Happily, I ran through the hole. Missingno: It's good to be free, isn't it? I hadn't agreed with a text box more than that in my life. (HEAVY WORK AND PROGRESS! DO NOT DELETE OR EDIT!) Category:Not strictly a Poke Pasta Category:Pokemon Category:Horror? Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Hacked Game Category:Crossover Category:Unique Category:Glitches Category:Gameshark Category:Blood